


Swan Song

by Sine_Timor



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abstract, Chaos Angel, Gen, Insanity, Maniac, Memories, Nightmares, Poetry, Psychological Trauma, The Soldier - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sine_Timor/pseuds/Sine_Timor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various poems I wrote about the Hetalia characters, specifically, their second player versions. </p><p>Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu {日丸屋秀和}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Filii Tenebrarum Angelus

**Author's Note:**

> A poem about second player Japan. Free form, w/ typography.

_A spectre of the_   
_Night_   
_Silent as the_   
_Ghosts_   
_That haunt your_   
_Sleep_   
_Avenger of_   
_The soulless_   
_Your eyes are as_   
_Empty as your_   
_Heart_   
_Stalking me_   
_Through my_   
_Dreams_   
_In shades of black_   
_And crimson_   
_You_   
_Are_   
_A_   
_Chaos_   
_**Angel** _

**  
**


	2. Inferebant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about second player North and South Italy {Veneziano and Romano}. Freeform with typography.

_Insanity_

**_I_ **

_Is a_   
_Beautiful_

_**Am** _

_Thing,_   
_Don’t you_

_**A** _

_Think?_   
_Dementia_   
_Sends_   
_Me_   
_Into_   
_Hysterics_   
_So hold on_

_**M** _

_Tight for_

**_A_ **

_When my mania_

**_N_ **

_Hits a_

_**I** _

_High_

_**A** _

_And I dance_

_**C** _

_With death_

_Among the bodies_

_Of enemies_

_And_

_Friends_


	3. In miles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second player Germany, free form.

_You are the wild card_   
_That breaks the house_   
_And brings sanity_   
_Into the asylum_   
_He who remains_   
_Among the casualties_   
_Of allies and enemies_   
_Enduring this demented reality_   
_Forever left behind_   
_To this fate worse than death_   
_I can see you_   
_Through the looking glass_   
_But you can’t see me_   
_A solitary soldier_   
_**Marching on alone** _


End file.
